warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Palesky
Palesky is a lean, extremely pale silver she-cat with a long tail and forest green eyes. Personality Much like her mother before her, Palesky is prone to get crushes easier than most - though, unlike her mother, she's much better at hiding it. Logically, she knows that in her position, she can't really do anything about her feelings, but she also doesn't see anything wrong with them. To her, love is love no matter who the cats involved are, and the act of being in love just makes it okay to her. She wouldn't be one to abandon her duties for a crush of hers, and ideally, she would keep her position for as long as possible. She's much more of a cat to simply develop crushes and never really do anything about them, leading her to be single for the rest of her days - and, in most cases, it's inevitable that the object of her affections will do nothing in return, as she can sometimes fall for cats that already have mates and families of their own. She also hates being the center of attention (except, of course, for when she's helping another cat or giving updates on someone's condition), and the fear of rumors being spread about her - much like how they were when her and her littermates were young - is something that she doesn't want to willingly put herself through again, which also puts her off from acting on any feelings she gets. Apart from that, Palesky isn't what one would assume a medicine cat to be; she isn't a very composed cat, and while she isn't necessarily calm, she isn't constantly nervous or panicked, either. Really, she's in a state of either constantly chill or constantly happy. It can be pretty easy to interact with her while she's in her chill state, as she's liable to just go along with whatever a cat says and not question anything too much. She's also liable to zone out a bit, then, so it's quite possible that if she's not talking too much then she might be off in her own world for the moment. She also tends to be pretty sluggish, and she might also be pretty forgetful - if a cat comes in and asks her for something, that cat might find her a few minutes later, staring absently at her herbstore at an apparently particularly fascinating herb. When she's in her happy state, she is much more lively. She tends to move around more, but will most definitely stumble or lose her balance (which is something that will happen to an even worse extent when she's chill), and if she gets excited then she's likely to just talk and talk and talk and talk about whatever it is she's excited about. If she's really excited, then she might slur her words a bit, but it's not too much of a problem for her - the only thing that really gets her that excited are herbs. The magic of them that she felt as a kit, when she'd watch a cat eat a gross-tasting leaf and start to feel better somehow and thought that it was so gosh-darned cool has since warn off, but she'll still talk any one's ear off if they'll listen to her talk about them. She also tends to make large, exaggerated movements when she speaks, and she can be quite giggly about anything and everything. When she gets stressed - such as when her Clan is low on herbs or during times of conflict or when illness strikes - then she gets fast. To her, it feels like time speeds up, and none of it is to be wasted. Minutes turn into seconds, and all of it is precious, and why should she be using it sleeping and eating when she has herbs to try and gather or patients to treat? Overall, she's a cat that not many cats outside MarshClan would trust to treat an open wound, and she wouldn't be surprised if even her Clanmates were doubtful of her at times. She doesn't care much, though - she loves her job, and has absolutely no taste for violence in the least. The thought of hurting a cat makes her feel nauseous, and even if she'll stick up for her loved-ones if she feels the need to, she'll dip out as soon as she sees a flash of fang or claw; because she does love you, she promises, but oh, hell no, fuck that noise. Moodboard Character Link! Theme Song